1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid detergent composition, and, in particular, to a liquid detergent composition for household use having superior detergency, as well as exhibiting a minimum adverse effect on surfaces which it contacts, a high degree of safety when in contact with the human body, and which does not require rinsing.
2. Description of the Background
In general, when a prolonged period of time elapses after a solid surface gets soiled, washing becomes difficult because the soiling material adheres strongly to the surface. For example, in the case where dirt adhering to exhaust fan blades, walls in the kitchen area, glass, refrigerator surfaces, and the like has accumulated over a long period of time, this dirt changes to a highly viscous, oxidized form of degenerated oils. In addition, difficult-to-clean, oily-type soiling, such as that from hand stains, cigarette tars, and the like exists throughout the household in locations other than the kitchen area.
Commonly known detergents for removing such oily-type soiling include those containing a strong alkaline agent such as sodium hydroxide or the like, as a major component, and those containing an organic amine, a water-soluble organic solvent (such as ethylene glycol monoalkyl ether, diethylene glycol monoalkyl ether, or the like), and a surface active agent.
However, the former type presents a safety problem, especially with respect to skin irritation, while the latter type gives rise to discomfort because of having an offensive odor of the organic solvent.
Detergents containing monoterpenes and sesquiterpenes have been proposed as detergents with a high degree of safety and without an offensive odor of organic solvents (Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 14296/1986, 14297/1986, and 164798/1987). Although they have high detergency performance, their handling is sometimes cumbersome upon practical use. For example, they must be diluted with water before use, or rinsed off with water after being used in the original liquid form. This problem is caused by abrasive powders contained in the detergent or surface active agents contained in the emulsion type detergents.